Rosalina's Guardian
by Blade of Gallade
Summary: For those of you who couldnt figure it out by now, I am a huge fan of both Yoshizillas (Rhedosaures and -Fan) But the only thing that makes me different is that I dont hate Rosalina. Out of admiration of their stories, I give you my own tale of Princess Rosalina. Lmao, guess this is a fanfic of fanfics now :D
1. Chapter 1

_It was a festive night in Rio de Janeiro, everyone was celebrating the ongoing 2016 Olympic Games, and there as always were the two eternal rivals with their respective teams- Mario and Sonic. As the last event of the day, the competitors were Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, and Princess Rosalina all competing in synchronized swimming. Only problem was... Where was Rosalina..?_

 _*_ GRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN*

"Oh, Gods, why on Earth do I ALWAYS need to go so badly~!?" Rosalina asked herself, walking through empty hallways in search of a restroom, wearing her swimming outfit in preparation for the upcoming event.

"Man, and its always at the worst of times too.." She continued, each rumble of her stomach followed by a small fart escaping from her gigantic bottom. "Where's the freaking bathroom already!?"

Suddenly before Rosalina, a star shaped portal into space appeared, and slowly floating through it came a boy, his clothes and mid length hair were both completely white, with a single golden star on his forehead and red eyes. This in combination with the fact that he could levitate and was around the same height as Rosalina raised the question- What the hell is he? The mere sight of this had almost made Rosalina poop herself on the spot.

"Hey." He said calmly, floating in front of Rosalina. "Rosalina, correct?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah.. Who are you..?" She asked in response, all while having her arms over her stomach and having her legs crossed in an attempt not to have an accident.

"I am-

"OHMYGOD ARE YOU MY FAIRY GOD MOTHER!?" Rosalina interrupted

"Do I look like a woman to you?" the mysterious boy retorted.

Rosalina fell silent for a short moment, before suddenly ripping a loud, bubbly fart.

"My name is Zero. I was sent here to watch you." The boy said calmly

"Really? Zero?" Rosalina asked curiously "Your name doesnt have something to do with, Danny or something..?"

"...No, why would it..?" Zero replied, tilting his head slightly.

"...N-no reason..."

"..."

The silence was once again broken by Rosalina farting loudly, followed by Zero pinching his nose at the horrible, sulfur like smell of her gas.

"Well whatever reason you've been sent to watch me, I think you've come at a bad time because I reeeeeeaaally need to go..." Rosalina said politely to Zero, crossing her legs and wiggling her behind.

"Well thats exactly why I'm here Rosalina." Zero told the stinky Princess, floating around her "You know, there are people of much higher power than you are, out there in the universe."

"Seriously..?"

"Oh, totally. And you see, they just find that an intergalactic space princess constantly pooping herself is a little... Embarrassing." Zero continued, floating behind Rosalina and patting her on the shoulder "That is why I was sent here to be... Yeah, sort of a fairy god father if you want to think of it that way."

"Well Im sorry, but I think Im just fine without one." Rosalina said confidently, turning away from Zero and folding her arms. "For your information I enjoy farting my big butt off, and if I end up with a mud pie in my pants than so be it! It sure beats walking all the way to a toilet."

Zero fell quiet, thinking of a response before speaking to Rosalina.

"I've been watching you, Rosalina." He said, turning her back around and snapping his fingers, causing images of many of Rosalina's memories to appear. "I've seen the way people mock you, the way you try to be like the other princesses but only end up looking ridiculous. I've seen how you practically crap yourself on a daily basis, hell, there was this one time you freaking pooped out in the open!"

"...You've seen all of that happen to me...?"

The memory bubbles all vanished and Rosalina stared wide eyed at Zero, before giving him a dirty look.

"You're a naughty boy, aren't you~?" She asked seductively, running her hand down his chest, with Zero only backing away awkwardly.

"Wait... Speaking of bathroom, didnt you say you were looking for-

PPPPPFFFFFFRRRRRAAAAPPPPTTTTTLLLORRPPFFTP!

The two's conversation was interrupted as Rosalina let out a long, loud fart that sounded extremely slimy, uncrossing her legs as she stared forward blushing, followed by the air being polluted by the smell of her behind once more.

"Aaaah... Thanks for reminding me..." Rosalina said in a relaxed manner, letting her arms hang lazily as she began openly pooping in her swimsuit, a clearly visible brown lumpy mess began to form under her gassy rump.

"...You know you've got a swimming event right now... Right?" Zero asked Rosalina, who was preparing to wet herself before gasping at the realization she was supposed to be at the pool.

"Oh, your right!" Rosalina exclaimed, before looking back at her... Fudge.. "Oh.. But what if they see my accident...?"

Sighing, Zero snapped his fingers again and Rosalina gasped, the stain on her swimsuit vanishing and her poop suddenly disappearing as if it never happened.

"There, now hurry the hell up and get out there." Zero said, levitating again off in the direction of the bleachers "Oh, and please dont shit yourself in the pool. For both of our reputations..."

Rosalina happily nodded before skipping back off in the direction of the pool, farting once more leaving the hallway in a light yellow colored fog of her ass gas.


	2. Chapter 2

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A Toad shouted out to the audience, who were all waiting for the synchronized swimming event to begin, "NOW THAT ALL OF OUR COMPETITORS HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED, LET THE FINAL EVENT OF THE DAY, BEGIN!" He finished, with the crowd cheering madly as Rosalina and the others all stepped forward to the pool.

Zero carefully watched Rosalina from his seat in the audience, glaring at her as to make sure nothing "bad" happened as she performed, when suddenly his nostrils were invaded by a horribly strong odor, causing him to turn his head trying to find the source.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, oops," Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light from Kid Icarus continued to say as she made her way through the seating area, heading to her seat between Zero and Pit. It took one second before it was clear that the odor was the scent of her ungodly flatulence.

"Oh Lady Palutena, you cant cool it a little with the farting, just this once...?" Pit moaned, looking past Zero towards the gassy Goddess.

Palutena giggled as she sat down,"Sorry Pit! but when I gotta let off some steam-

Palutena stopped mid sentence, pausing and leaning forward from her seat, as she and Pit both stared at Zero, whom they just noticed was sitting next to them, not used to his strange appearance.

"Hello... Umm... Who are you..?" Palutena asked Zero, placing a finger on her lower lip as she loudly farted.

"Zero. And you must be Palutena, Goddess of Light..." Zero replied in a clearly uninterested tone, fanning Palutena's flatulence from his nose.

"Well for someone who's just meeting a GODDESS you dont seem so amazed." Palutena stated, now slightly agitated as her farts grew deeper.

"Please, a Goddess of gas is all I see. I serve beings of much higher importance than someone like you." Zero said calmly, going back to watching the olympic event Rosalina was currently participating in.

"You? Really? Im the Goddess of Light pal, and I dont think you can get much higher up than me! And Im only gassy when I feel like it!" Palutena snapped back at Zero, now completely annoyed.

Their conversation was cut short, as Palutena suddenly ripped a low, loud fart that stunk horribly, causing her seat to be sprayed with her... Chocolate.

"Oh dear... I think I sharted..." Palutena mumbled, rubbing her behind.

"You think?" Zero asked sarcastically, snapping his fingers as the shit disappeared, prompting both Pit and Palutena to stare at him in awe.

"H-how could a mortal..." Palutena began,

"Never said I was a mortal, princess." Zero kindly interrupted, winking at Palutena slyly, going back to quietly watching the event as Palutena sat back down, farting once more.

The synchronized swimming performance was approaching its finale, Rosalina having managed to go the entire time without any accident of any sort. Hell, each of the nintendo princesses managed to go without an accident. Quite impressive.

"Big finish girls, lets do it right!" Peach exclaimed to the others as they continued with their swimming.

"Yeah, and lets hope little miss poopsy doesnt screw up for once!" Daisy replied sarcastically, clearly talking about Rosalina, who only tried to ignore the two.

The three nintendo princesses dove, as did the 3 Sonic characters who were performing an identical dance in the water.

Rising back out were the 6 participants, on the side of the princesses being Peach, supporting Daisy, who was struggling to hold the heavyweight Rosalina above her for the finale, the space princess' big butt was right in her face.

"Geez Rosa, ever think to lose a few pounds~?" Daisy teased Rosalina, followed by both her and Peach giggling at the remark.

Rosalina grew frustrated with always being the punching bag for the two princesses. Besides Luigi. He was everyone's punching bag. Suddenly, as a form of punishment, Rosalina thought of a devilish idea, which came right on time with the groan of her stomach.

"Just.. A few more seconds... Hold it~!" Peach said from under the other two, starting to shake from carrying them both.

As if on cue, Rosalina grunted, and pushed out anything and everything in her bowels, gas or not right onto Daisy's face. The result was the loudest fart a being could produce, lasting 30 seconds long and ending very wet, as the room fell silent and was immediately filled with the stench of Rosalina's terrible farts.

Daisy was hit with the worst of it. What she once felt as the soft, plump rump of Rosalina suddenly became extremely mushy and smelly, the space princess giggling cutely after having essentially pooped on Daisy's face. The event having triggered a chain reaction as both the Nintendo princesses and the Sonic females all having pooped in their swimsuits out of shock.

The teams quickly made their ways out of the pools and back towards the locker rooms, embarrassed at individually having pooped themselves, while Rosalina hummed and happily skipped off with them with the back of her swimsuit being filled the most with her fudge.

"UHH... LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... WE'LL HAVE TO CANCEL THE EVENT AND UM... GET BACK TO YOU ALL... ON WHATEVER JUST... HAPPENED." The announcer spoke to the crowd, as slowly people began leaving the stadium in disappointment followed by the sound of conversation beginning to build up once more.

"...Well that was hilarious!" Palutena laughed her fat ass off at the show she just witnessed, with Pit only face-palming at the Goddess of Light. "C'mon Pit, lets get home already..."

Palutena and Pit both got up from their seats as Palutena felt something mushy underneath her, looking down at the seat only to see she too had accidentally pooped from shock with the brown turd being directly in the middle of her seat.

"Well looks like someone sure let themselves go!" Pit chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as Palutena only blushed out of embarrassment.

"Y'know, speaking of shit and such... Where'd the smarty pants star guy go?" Palutena asked Pit, looking around the stadium.

The two looked down near the pool, to see Zero levitating off in the same direction of the locker rooms, as after that performance, he and Rosalina needed to have one hell of a talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero continued slowly levitating down the hallway, trailing the smell of ass gas as it led him to the locker rooms, two identical doors with the only difference being one labelled "SEGA" and the other "NINTENDO". Walking through the NINTENDO labelled door, Zero entered a locker room where Peach and Daisy (now wearing clean underwear) were gossiping.

"Hello ladies, either of you know where Rosalina is?" Zero asked the two politely.

"Oh that air head? Yeah she just left crying after we got here." Peach replied

"And we didnt even have to say anything to her!" Daisy followed up, then letting out a small bubbly fart, causing her and Peach to both giggle.

"Oh... Well then thank you." Zero said, before floating out of the exit door.

"...Is he from a Japan-only Mario game or something..?" Peach whispered to Daisy

"No clue..."

Stepping out into the dark night, Zero's forehead star illuminated brightly as he searched for Rosalina, only to see her near the empty beach, sitting on the sea wall outside the stadium weeping quietly (Despite the occasional loud farts)

"So... That was... interesting." Zero said, as he sat down next to the crying Rosalina.

"Y'know Zero.." Rosalina began, sniffling and wiping away her running make up, "I want to enjoy my farting problem.. Like Peach, Daisy, and all the others... But the thing is... All I eat are Starbits..." She said, followed by letting out a low, wet fart.

"And those things are bad because...?" Zero asked,

"Those things are practically like space laxatives!" Rosalina yelled at Zero, before farting loudly, the smelly fart sounding like she just pooped herself again.

"So why haven't you stopped eating them?"

Rosalina took a break from crying as she sniffled, before looking back at Zero "Because I envy the others... Peach, Daisy, Palutena, the Wii Fit Trainer... All of them! I want to be the sexy farting girl of Nintendo... And I thought this was the only way I could hope to get better at it.."

Reaching back, Rosalina rubbed her big buttocks, feeling a slimy mush under her swimsuit.

"But... Now you're here Zero... And I know I cant stop you from doing your job... So I guess this is the end of the road for my gassiness."

Zero levitated off of the sea wall he and Rosalina sat on, forward towards the dark beach before turning around, illuminated brilliantly by his forehead-star, seeming like a holy silhouette.

"Rosalina... I wasn't just assigned you because thats what my superiors said... I saw an honestly good person within you."

"Y-yeah..?" Rosalina asked, looking towards Zero in the great light.

"Is it truly what you want? All this time? To have just been like them would have made you happy...?"

"Its the only thing..." Rosalina replied, letting out a small, high pitched fart.

Zero calmed the light down, levitating back over to Rosalina with his hand stretched out towards her, as she only stared at him.

"Then... Then I shall help you Rosa. With me here, you will perfect the art... Of a farting problem.." Zero said reluctantly, agreeing to assist the gassy space princess become the gassiest princess of them all.

Rosalina cleaned up the running eye liner from her face, before smiling at Zero, now in a much better mood before grabbing his hand, and leaping towards Zero wrapped around him with a full body hug.

"Thank you Zero! You really are a friend!" Rosalina cheered, happily kissing Zero on the cheek, causing the levitating boy to blush out of embarrassment as he could feel a slight erection from Rosalina rubbing against him.

PPPPFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPTTTTTPTPTPTPTPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The arousal did not last long as Rosalina farted loudly once more on Zero, the end result being a large, smelly brown bulge under Rosalina's swimsuit.

"...The training starts tomorrow." Zero said without emotion, separating himself from Rosalina and brushing himself off.

The two turned to the Stadium to see people exiting, Peach and Daisy staring at Zero and Rosalina after Rosalina had just taken a huge dump.

Peach and Daisy looked at each other, then back at Zero and Rosalina before bursting out with laughter, pointing at the messy spot on Rosalina's swimsuit as the space princess blushed and attempted to cover it.

"Dont worry about that.." Zero said, snapping his fingers as Peach and Daisy immediately stopped laughing, their stomach's groaning madly as the two began farting worse than they normally do.

"Oooohh~... I... I think I need the little girl's room!" Peach exclaimed as she ran back to the museum, covering her round bottom.

"W-wait! I need to bake a few brownies too, Peach!" Daisy yelled, as she ran off with Peach.

"Heheh, that was fun." Zero said in a relaxed manner, before turning back to Rosalina, who stared at Peach and Daisy as they ran off, before smiling sympathetically at Zero.

"Thanks Zero..." Rosalina said, farting cutely.

"Anytime... I guess... Now c'mon, you need to get out of that filthy thing" Zero said, levitating off as Rosalina followed him, continuing to fart...

...Little did the two know the back of Rosalina's swimsuit was ripped under the massive weight of the space princess' load, the now bare-ass big butted princess' pile of poop still left in the middle of the beach...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful night in the Mushroom Kingdom, as all the citizens were happily celebrating the ongoing Star Festival, with shining starbits raining down onto the moonlit fields, truly it was paradise...

...If not for Rosalina's rancid farting

"Ahh Zero isnt it wonderful that we came out on such a pretty night?" Rosalina asked Zero gleefully as the two strolled through the fields behind Peach's Castle, with Rosalina cramming a handful of starbits into her mouth

"Yes. But thats not important Rosa, you still need to lay off the starbits remember?" Zero replied impatiently, smacking the remaining starbits out of Rosalina's hands, as Rosalina farted loudly out of displeasure

"Awww I know but come on... Cant I get a break just for tonight?" Rosalina asked Zero in a cute manner, putting a finger on her lips as she released a small fart

"Ummmmmm... No." Zero replied bluntly, before yawning out of clear lack of interest "Rosa, why dont you tell me why you really dragged me out here?"

"Because..." Rosalina began, letting out another smelly fart before ripping off her dress, being completely naked underneath, revealing her massive bottom to Zero

"...Im not fucking you." Zero told Rosalina coldly

"WHAT!?" Rosalina screamed in horror as she attempted to cover her private areas, farting in the process "No wait! T-this isnt what I wanted, I thought I had something else on under that.." She replied frantically, blushing as she summoned her Olympic Swimming outfit out of thin air, quickly putting on the body-tight suit "I was going to say we're going on an adventure tonight!"

"Ahh okay..." Zero said calmly to Rosalina, trying to hide the fact he was blushing "So... Then why'd you choose your swimsuit for this?"

"You know its just a lot less..." Rosalina began before stretching her leg upwards past her shoulder and grabbing it, grunting and then letting out a loud, wet fart that caused Zero to start coughing madly " _Restricting._ "

"Uhh, alright then." Zero replied in a cool manner, trying his absolute hardest not to find Rosalina's antics arousing

"So then Zero, we're off into the MUSHROOM KINGDO-"

Rosalina couldnt finish that thought before the ground caved in beneath the two, causing Rosalina to plummet deep into the underground with a long fart. Zero sighed of impatience as he snapped his fingers, teleporting straight to the bottom of the fall and grabbing Rosalina, who clung to him fearfully like a gassy kitten

Meanwhile back on the surface, Kid Icarus' Palutena and Pit were standing behind a few bushes, with Palutena laughing and farting happily, with poor little Pit simply tagging along, with Palutena's arm wrapped around his shoulder

"See Pit? I knew those two would be here during the festival! And now they'll be spending the entire night underground! Serves that know-it-all Zero right!" Palutena said triumphantly as she let out a smelly wet fart

"Uhh... Good for you Lady Palutena..? But Im just wondering... How'd you know they'd be out here exactly?" Pit asked Palutena in a shy tone

"That Rosalina girl keeps a diary you know." Palutena said winking at Pit "I've been out here for days preparing that trap and it was a complete success!" She finished, farting with glee

"Uh... Huh... Well Im just going to grab a drink..." Pit said in a confused manner, reaching into a bucket Palutena had with her, confused to find that he was not feeling bottles or ice, but a rather warm, wet and mushy substance

"Oh thats not for drinks Pit." Palutena warned Pit, as the angel boy only stared at her wide-eyed

"Uhh... Whats in this bucket then..?" Pit asked fearfully, not wanting to look down into the bucket that smelled ominously similar to Palutena's farts

"Well I've been out here for about a week, so you know... Its where I'd..." Palutena began, before farting abruptly, blowing her dress and revealing to Pit her massive, panty-less butt, as Pit realized what the bucket was used for and filled with, running off screaming after having dipped his hand in Palutena's makeshift toilet"

"... Well he's finally gone" Palutena said as she stood up and sat back down on the bucket, reading more of Rosalina's diary as she sighed of relief, peeing and farting loudly as she started to take a dump, with loud plopping noises coming from within the bucket, as Palutena stopped reading before sniffing the air "Peeyew that stinks! If Im going to stay out here following those two, Im gonna need another bucket..."

"..." The two back in the underground were completely silent, before Zero illuminated the dark underground around them with the star on his forehead

"ZERO!" Rosalina cried with glee as she farted out of joy in Zero's arms, who only sighed out of disgust as Rosalina kissed his cheek

"Rosa, you do remember you can levitate, right?" Zero asked in his usual disinterested tone

"I mean... Only on the observatory!... and certain other galaxies... and all of the Mushroom Kingdo- THAT DOESNT MATTER!" Rosalina snapped back at Zero, jumping out of Zero's arms and looking around at their situation "Well then.. We need to find a way out.."

"Ugh, tell me about it" Zero replied sarcastically, before the two were interrupted by a loud, growling noise, Zero starting to blush madly

"Zero..." Rosalina asked in a nosey manner, placing her hands on her hips as she farted, "Are you hungry?"

"N-no!" Zero yelled back at Rosalina, turning away out of embarrassment "Im just... Tired of all this excitement for one night..!"

"Awwwww..." Rosalina said in a seductive tone, walking up from behind Zero and wrapping her arms around him as Zero blushed deeper "Dont wowwy Zewo~" She said into his ear, trying to comfort him while her way of speaking only made Zero even more irritated "I brought food!"

Now interested, Zero turned to Rosalina, who pointed her big farting butt at Zero, which a large, clumpy mess was formed under, as Rosalina reached into it and began feeling around, farting out of success before taking out the entire clump, turning out to be another handful of starbits

"Come on Zero! you'll like them" She said, trying to give Zero some as he pushed them back to Rosalina, not wanting to eat anything covered in the smell of Rosalina's eggy farts

"Uhh... no. **And by no, I mean hell no**." Zero said to Rosalina, suddenly no longer hungry, as the gassy space princess was preparing to eat the starbits, only for them to vanish from her hand

"Hey! Who took those!?" Rosalina shouted angrily into the darkness, only for a Piranha Plant to lurk out of the shadows, having devoured the starbits and now targeting Rosalina

Rosalina screamed in terror as the Plant began snapping at her, running from it and repeatedly farting, before Zero had seen enough and summoned a miniature star in the palm of his hand, throwing it at the Piranha Plant as it was cut in half, before dissolving into ashes

"Aaaand thats the 2nd time today I saved your skin." Zero said slyly to Rosalina, boasting as Rosalina's stomach then groaned, shaking the underground

"Thanks Zero but... Ummm, could we pick up the pace please~?" Rosalina asked Zero cutely, farting quietly as she clung her hands to her large derriere "I really need to poo now!"

"Uugh, just try to hold it in, alright?" Zero asked disinterested, beckoning to Rosalina as he levitated off into the underground, the gassy space princess following closely behind him, trying all she could not to make a mess in her swimsuit

Meanwhile back on the surface Palutena was still laughing at the misfortune of Zero and Rosalina, continuing with her constant smelly farting as Pit had returned from thoroughly cleaning his hand, still unhappily tagging along with Palutena

"Ohh Pit this is just perfect!" Palutena cheered as she clasped her hands together, farting loudly "Could you imagine how much this must torture that Zero kid? Oh Im having the time of my immortal life right now!"

"Y-yeah... It must suck, Lady Palutena..." Pit said unhappily "Its actually... Not THAT different from how you treat me you know?"

"Awww Pit our relationship is way better than theirs!" Palutena said as she stood up in front of tiny Pit "We actually enjoy eachothers company!" Palutena exclaimed, before farting wetly "...Uh oh..."

"Ugh, come on Lady Palutena!" Pit said in a disinterested manner, "You already filled up the buckets, just show some self control!"

"Ooh... I think its a little late for that Pit." Palutena said, lifting up her dress to reveal she was wearing a diaper, grunting as she let out another loud fart, sighing of relief once more as the front of her diaper turned yellow while the back turned into a lumpy brown mess "Aaaahhh... Pit! Change! Now!" Palutena demanded in a playful manner, lying back behind the bush and lifting her long legs, giggling like a child as Pit groaned in disgust, proceeding to change her diaper


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalina and Zero continued their trek through the perilous underground for what seemed like hours. Zero, slowly becoming more and more fatigued due to hunger and the rancid odor of Rosalina's lingering farts, all while the gassy space princess wiggled along next to Zero, trying her hardest to forget she needed to use a bathroom.

"Ooooh, Zeroooo, can we take a break pleeeeeease? A few more steps and we might have a big accident on our hands..." Rosalina moaned to Zero as her tummy grumbled to her

"Ugh, fine. Its getting pretty late anyway, we may have more luck finding a way out when the sun comes back up." Zero replied in his usual manner, shooting a bright laser from the star on his forehead at the ground, sparking a fire as he sat down "Guess its bed without any dinner for tonight..."

"Don't be so down Zero!" Rosalina said, stomping her foot on the ground in determination as she found her second wind "To make up for all your help, I'll go find you something to eat myself!"

"You're kidding right Rosa? You go off on your own all you'll find are piranha plants down here." Zero sighed to Rosalina, falling back onto the ground as he adjusted his forehead star to cover his eyes "Try not to get yourself killed, I only brought so many 1-ups..."

"Hmph! There's gotta be a few shroom blocks around here somewhere..." Rosalina reassured, farting wetly as her stomach groaned "And YOU need to wait your turn!... Just a bit longer..."

Meanwhile back on the surface Palutena was laughing her fat ass off at the misfortune of Zero and Rosalina, watching the two through a celestial screen

"Ooh Pit I couldnt be happier! Serves that Zero right for acting so high and mighty in front of the Goddess of Light!" Palutena chuckled, lying back behind the bushes with Pit as her ungodly farting caused the plants to wilt

"Say, Lady Palutena, dont you think you may be overdoing it just a little..?" Pit shyly suggested to Palutena, who paused with her laughing and farting for a single moment

"You know Pit... I think you're on to something..." She replied calmly

"Oh, thank the Go-

"I THINK THIS IS SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE PERSONAL!" Palutena shouted as she rose up, farting loudly as she vanished in a blast of light

"Please dont do anything you'll regret Lady Palutena..." Pit plead as he coughed on the odor of Palutena's ass blast

"Think its a little toooooo late for that Pitty" Amazon Pandora said sarcastically as she floated by, winking at Pit

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS STORY PANDORA!" Pit shouted back to Amazon Pandora, summoning Palutena's Bow as the two proceeded to battle

Meanwhile back in the underground Rosalina continued her search for both food and a place to relieve her bowels, before finally stumbling upon a ?Block in the middle of a large clearing

"Great! I could bring this to Zero! Shrooms are filling enough!" Rosalina said with glee as she bent over to pick up the block, farting loudly in the process "Ooh, excuse me!" Rosalina said cutely, fanning away the smelly fart

"You call that a fart sister?" Came a mysterious voice

Suddenly blasting into the underground came a ray of light as Rosalina jumped back in shock, having nearly pooped her swimsuit in surprise. The light vanishing to reveal Lady Palutena slowly descending to the ground

"Rosalina, correct?" Palutena demanded, walking towards Rosalina in an intimidating manner, farting with nearly each step "You're the gassiest girl Nintendo has to offer. Or at least, thats what you think."

"Uum... Im sorry but I dont think we've met..." Rosalina replied shyly, putting down the ?Block and taking a few steps back as Palutena smiled menacingly "And there's a bit of a matter I need to tend to if you dont mind..."

"Oh dont worry dear this'll be over quick if you dont struggle." Palutena said with an evil tone "You may not have... Exactly heard of me, but I know all about you and that boy Zero. Your misadventures, everything you've done together... How you _feel_ about him..."

There was silence between the two as Rosalina blushed in an embarrassed manner, looking away from Palutena, before farting wetly once more, followed by her stomach groaning loudly

"So you're a stalker?" Rosalina replied bluntly

"... We're going to start fighting now." Palutena said, having lost her patience

Palutena suddenly vanished in a flash of light before reappearing bent over behind Rosalina, grunting as she released a terrifying fart as smelly as it was powerful, sending Rosalina flying to the other side of the clearing, landing on her face as she let out a cute little poot, Palutena vanishing once more then reappearing above Rosalina, crushing the space Princess under her massive butt as she began to fart without remorse

"Oh I thought you'd be better than that Rosy! Aren't you some kind of intergalactic star princess? Where's my challenge?" Palutena demanded from Rosalina, rubbing her butt on Rosalina as she was smashed further into the ground "You're nothing compared to a Goddess like myself! You can barely control the results of your gassy ass!" Palutena said with a laugh as Rosalina's groans were muffled by Palutena's loud farts

I

said

get

 _ **OFF!**_

Rosalina shouted at Palutena as the gassy Goddess was flung off of Rosalina, landing on her fat ass as she looked up in shock, only to see Rosalina's massive rear inches from her face as it slammed her into the ground, with Rosalina releasing a wave of smelly farts onto Palutena

"I may not have as good control with my farts as you, but that doesn't mean Im not improving!" Rosalina snapped at Palutena, followed by another wet fart and stomach churn "And you know what? Maybe I should be _embracing_ my lack of fart control! I've been holding in what you're about to smell all day!" Rosalina finished, adjusting herself so that her big butt completely covered Palutena's face

Rosalina blushed as she grunted, letting out a grand fart that lasted 30 seconds before turning wet as she sighed in relief, completely relieving her bowels on Palutena's face with the bottom of her swimsuit turning disgustingly brown as Rosalina continued to poop on the green Goddess' face. It seemed like an eternity before she was all done, Rosalina glancing back only to be unable to see Palutena, her face completely hidden under the smelly mess that was Rosalina's poop filled swimsuit

"Oh my! Maybe Zero was right about the starbits..." Rosalina giggled as she fanned away the smelly air, standing up off of the unconscious Palutena as she proceeded to pick up the ?Block "Now then, I just hope I haven't kept Zero waiting too long..." Rosalina finished with a cute little poot

Rosalina returned to Zero with the ?Block, setting it down as she sat next to Zero, completely forgetting she was essentially sitting on a full diaper, poking Zero on his cheek to wake the star boy up from his sleep

"Uugh, hey, you're back Rosa... Say what the hell stinks so bad?" Zero moaned as he rubbed his eyes

"Hehehe, probably me... I ran into a uuh... Lets just say an unwelcoming obstacle back there..." Rosalina admitted cutely, blushing as she let out a muffled fart

"Well, thanks anyway Rosa I uhh... I really appreciate all your effort you know..." Zero admitted to Rosalina shyly, taking the ?Block as Rosalina's eyes filled with tears

"Ooohhh... Zeerrooo!" Rosalina cried as she grabbed Zero and tightly hugged him "I knew you weren't a prick~!"

"O-okay, okay, just relax already, Im starving.." Zero said sheepishly as he blushed, separating himself from Rosalina

Zero drooled with hunger as he hit the ?Block. There was complete silence. The block glowed brightly as the item it held was released. A single coin.

...

...

...

Zero eerily turned to Rosalina as he smiled, holding the now inactive block

...

...

"... WellthatwasfunseeyoutomorrowZerogoodnight!" Rosalina said as she scooted away from Zero, turning and quickly falling asleep, with Zero simply sighing with annoyance

Meanwhile back in the clearing Palutena remained on the ground, unconscious and drooling as Pit descended through the hole that her blast of light created in the underground, landing next to Palutena as he poked the gassy Goddess

"Oh Lady Palutena what the heck did you do..?" He asked as he shook his head, fanning the air away "And Gods what on Earth reeks so badly!? Were you sat on by an Elephant!?"

Palutena responded with complete gibberish to Pit, remaining completely still as she noticeably wet herself

"Oh God, come on now, baaack to skyworld Lady Palutena.." Pit moaned as he struggled to lift Palutena onto his shoulder, her massive butt right next to his face "Think you can warp us back?"

Palutena farted wetly as a clear brown stain appeared on her white panties

"I'llllll take that as a no..." Pit replied


	6. Chapter 6

_After a long and difficult journey through the underground, our hero Princess Rosalina and_ _her fairy god mother_ _Zero finally emerged upon the surface of the Mushroom Kingdom once more. Their long quest together was finally at an end..._

 _Hah, as if._

Rosalina ripped a gross, unladylike fart as she happily skipped through the cartoonish grassy fields of the mushroom kingdom in her (now clean) swimsuit, on a beautiful day with Zero unhappily levitating after her, the only thing ruining the beauty of it all being the gassy princesses constant farts escaping her big, bouncy butt

"Oh The sweetness of fresh air, how I missed you so!" Rosalina stated with a giggle, letting out a deep pitched fart in Zero's direction "Aren't you happy we're finally out of the horrible underground Zero?"

"Well I am, but I would be more so if your damn gas wasn't polluting all the fresh air out here" Zero replied sharply, fanning away the stench of Rosalina's farts from his face "I swear, dont you ever think of giving your asshole a break with all the farting?"

Rosalina stopped hopping and stared at Zero blankly for a moment, before farting abruptly, giggling as she continued happily skipping along

"Well you should know, of COURSE I've thought of it but lately, I think Im starting to enjoy my little talent!" Rosalina said gleefully, shaking her sexy butt at Zero with a small poot

"Yeah well just dont forget, making sure this little 'talent' gets taken care of is kinda the whole reason Im still here, remember?" Zero stated with a sigh

"Oh whatever, cheer up for crying out loud! You can tell me more when we get back home" Rosalina replied

"And where might that be?" Zero asked

"The observatory!"

"And how might we get there?"

"..."

Rosalina was at a loss for words. Being trapped in the underground following Palutena's shenanigans made her completely forget everything about being a cosmic princess, one of which being how the heck she'd get back home

"Uhh... I mean... The Lumas are bound to notice we're missing sooner or later... Right?" Rosalina asked, attempting to reassure the frustrated Zero, who only pinched his nose in annoyance as Rosalina let out a squeaky toot, causing flowers behind her to brown and wilt

"Ugh, whatever lets just, find Toad Town or whatever so we can eat already" Zero said in frustration, polishing the star on his forehead

"Aw whats the big deal? We have tons of food, remember?" Rosalina reassured Zero, giving her big butt a light spank and holding out another smelly clump of starbits

" ** _We're leaving._** " Zero said abruptly in a moody manner, proceeding to levitate off in another direction as Rosalina giggled, munching down the starbits, patting her belly as she ripped a wet fart, gasping as she held her bottom

"Oohhohooh, excuse me!" Rosalina said cutely, fanning away the ripe stench as she followed along, annoying Zero every step of the way "wouldnt hurt if we could find a potty on the way either!" She continued, wiggling her butt signifying her need to go #2

Meanwhile in Skyworld, the Goddess of light Palutena grumpily watched the two from a crystal mirror, sitting on her fat ass on a white sofa as Pit entered the scene munching on a bucket of KFC

"Spying on those two _again_ Lady Palutena?" Pit asked in a tired manner, shaking his head in disappointment

"Im not spying Pit! Im just monitoring the activity of my enemies is all... Its important, goddess-y work you wouldnt understand" Palutena said, shooing away Pit

"Suuure, well whenever you're ready, we've got a bit of an eggplant wizard problem going on down by the b-

"GO AWAY ALREADY! IM BUSY!" Palutena interrupted snappily, leaning over as she loudly farted in Pit's direction, blowing the poor angel out of the temple

"I'll get you two soon enough... Just you wait..." Palutena mumbled at the image of Rosalina and Zero adventuring through the mushroom kingdom fields

The afternoon sun only got hotter as Zero dragged his feet to the top of a hill for a better view, Rosalina not far behind as she was as bubbly and gassy as ever

"Good lord... why the hell... Dont these goddamn fields... EVER END!?" Zero moaned angrily, feeling like he's been going in complete circles

"Well we have just been in World 1-1 this entire time..." Rosalina shyly mentioned with a smile, as Zero only looked back in annoyance

Zero lifted his head to the horizon, barely making out a small settlement off in the distance, along with a faint sound that could only be described as... _a different background music..._

"There! Toad Town!" Zero cheered weakly, trying to stand straight as he was literally dying, with rosalina bright and happily jumping up and down with joy "Now then, the ultimate opportunity to try out THIS!" Zero exclaimed, taking out of nowhere the paraglider from Breath Of The Wild "If we use this, we'll reach town in no time and effort at all!" He finished, with newfound confidence

 _One bad idea later,_

" **THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA** " Zero choked, paragliding through the sky of the mushroom kingdom towards Toad Town, as Rosalina held onto him by his ankles, the heavyweight princess nearly ripping him in two

"Wow! We're so high up its beautiful from here!" Rosalina said happily, farting as it gave the two an extra push in mid air, followed by her stomach churning ominously

" **NO SHIT WE'RE HIGH UP** " Zero gritted through his teeth "ever think about losing a few pounds Rosa?"

Zero was greeted without a response, only the sound of Rosalina grunting as his eyes widened, hearing a few wet farts followed by crackling noises before the princess sighed of relief, letting out a cute little poot

"Aaahh... That feels much better" Rosalina said happily

"Rosa did... Did you just _poop!?_ " Zero asked in a shocked manner, looking down at Rosalina, as she pinched her swimsuit to one side of her massive butt with one hand, her buttcrack smothered in smelly brown muck as she farted again

"Aw I couldnt hold it up here!" Rosalina complained back to Zero, holding back onto his ankles as she wiggled her swimsuit back into place "Besiiiides, I doubt my poopsies can do anything bad!" she finished, letting out another tuba toot

 _elsewhere,_

Mario had just made it to the end of World 1-1 riding his faithful friend Yoshi, the two stopping directly in front of a large abyss, the last thing separating them from the flagpole at the end of the World

"Now you better not just jump off of me in the middle of the pit just to get an extra boost over, alright?" Yoshi asked Mario in a suspicious tone, looking back at the red plumber

"Dont worry my friend, we can do this as a team!" Mario reassured the green dinosaur

Yoshi then charged forward as he leaped, making it only half of the distance before Mario kicked off of him, triumphantly towards the flagpole

" _ **YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_ _**I HOPE A BIRD SHITS IN YOUR EYE!**_ " Yoshi furiously screamed at Mario as he plummeted into the abyss

Mario victoriously laughed in mid air before he was struck in the face by Rosalina's previous poop, the mushy load blinding the plumber as he screamed from its ungodly stench, falling back into the abyss as it caused a Game Over

 _we now return you to your regularly scheduled program,_

"Look, we're almost there!" Rosalina cheered, pointing to Toad Town as the happy village came into view

Suddenly, as if on cue, the Angry Sun from Super Mario Bros. 3 dashed by Rosalina and Zero, turning back and knocking the two as they were sent blasting off again

 _one unfortunate event later,_

It was a beautiful and busy day in Ricco harbor, as the villagers halted, looking up to the sky as Zero came screaming, flying into the water fountain, lifting his head out the water as he adjusted the star on his head, looking around frantically

"What the hell was that Sun-thing!?" He panicked, sitting in the water fountain as the many Piantas watched, before noticing the lack of stench around him "Rosa? Rosa where the hell are you?!"

Zero was cast in shadow as he looked around, before looking up to notice two big, round objects blocking out the sun, before taking a closer look to realize it was Rosalina's massive, gassy ass, before taking an even closer look as the space princess landed directly on top of him in the fountain with a large splash

"Oh my! What's that guy's problem?" Rosalina wondered unhappily, her fat ass directly on Zero's face as his screams were muffled, the space princess rubbing her butt on his face as she wondered where her friend was "Oh Zero! There you are! Oh, Im so happy you're okay!" Rosalina said gleefully, still not lifting herself from Zero, who was in between drowning and suffocating underwater as Rosalina let out a bubbly fart

Rosalina proceeded to look around at the strange scenery, noting how far off the two must have been sent as she was unfamiliar with the Piantas of Isle Delfino

"Woah there, this fountain's public property you know?" A sailor-dressed Pianta asked as he walked by Rosalina, completely ignoring the fact her big butt was both obscuring and submerging another person under the fountain as Zero continued to struggle under the princess

"Oh Im sorry, we didnt know! We were just sent flying wherever this is by some angry sun monster up there!" Rosalina explained innocently

"Ahh, the Angry Sun, yeh he's an asshole alright, but where are my manners, welcome to Isle Delfino, Ricco Harbor! Relax yaself, we'll get yeh on the next boat outta here" The sailor reassured kindly

Rosalina gasped before squealing with joy, farting again on Zero as a few bubbles rose up behind her

"Oh, my, God, Isle Delfino! I've always wanted to come here! Oh Im so excited I could just pee!" Rosalina cheered happily, bouncing her big butt up and down on Zero as he audibly panicked underwater "Wait, since Im in the water I might as well, if you'll excuse me~" Rosalina asked the sailor politely, adjusting herself on Zero until he had absolutely no space under her, Zero ceasing to struggle

"Well eehh... You just take a load off, alright?" The sailor asked as he began walking off, turning back again "And hey, didnt someone fall in there before yeh?"

Rosalina tilted her head in confusion as she sat in the warm and slightly yellow spot she made in both the fountain and on her companions face, before gasping, standing up in the fountain as Zero remained motionless and disoriented underwater, a few bubbles rising from his mouth

"Oh Zero! I almost forgot about you there for a sec!" Rosalina giggled cutely, lifting the motionless Zero from the fountain as the two stepped out "But look where we are! Isle Delfino! Isnt it beautiful?" Rosalina asked gleefully, jumping up and down with Zero in her arms who was completely limp, as the many observing Piantas stared on in shock


	7. Gob Rush-Rush Gob

"And then, get this part, she crapped herself right on the chair! During the Olympic event no less!" Zero laughed, sitting under a shaded cafe table in Delfino Plaza as the two Piantas he was sitting with burst out with laughter, the divine boy in white seeming as if he was happy for the first time in his life "Some Goddess of Light huh?"

"Ohh man, thats a good one" One Pianta said, wiping a tear from their eye, proceeding to blow their nose "Say, you dont look very familiar, I take it you're a tourist huh?"

"Oh well, I guess you could uhh... Call me one of those, sure" Zero said sheepishly, shaking as he remembered the torture Rosalina's been putting him through "Im actually here with a sort of... 'friend', if thats an appropriate word for it..."

"Well thats always nice, hope you've been enjoying yourself!" The second Pianta exclaimed as they were about to take a sip of tea, pausing as they sniffed the air, followed by the first Pianta doing the same "Hey... Does something smell like piss or is it just my imagination?"

"UHH, HEY I SHOULD GET GOING, YOU KNOW, FIND THAT FRIEND OF MINE" Zero exclaimed as he stood up quickly, not wanting the Piantas to locate the smell, teleporting away in a hurry as the two others were left to take the bill

 _meanwhile,_

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rosalina exclaimed, the inhabitants of isle Delfino walking around the plaza looking around in shock as the galactic princess bounced happily through the main plaza (yet still) in her swimsuit, each of her bounces complimented by a loud, booming fart from her behind "ITS FINALLY HAPPENING, ITS FINALLY HAPPENING!"

Zero suddenly teleported into the scene, wiping sweat from his brow as he looked around the plaza

"Ooookay, now if I were Rosalina where the hell would I be..." He asked himself, spinning the star on his forehead "Lets think, last time I saw her she wa-

"ZERO!" Rosalina happily called out, Zero cast in shadows once more as he looked up, only to see Rosalina falling

" _Oh not again..._ " Zero moaned as Rosalina came crashing down, landing on Zero's torso as he was nearly crushed under the weight of the giddy princess

"ZERO ZERO GUESS WHAT!" Rosalina cheered, bouncing on Zero excitedly as he struggled to not get an erection

"Woah, woah what the hell's got you like this!?" Zero snapped at Rosalina, struggling under her with minimal success

"Guess!"

"What?"

" _GUESS!"_

"The plot's finally gonna progress!?" Zero asked in a suddenly hopeful tone

Rosalina prepared to answer before her stomach groaned ominously

"Hold that thought Zero," Rosalina said to Zero as she made an awkward face, before letting out a small burst of loud smelly farts on Zero, sighing and giggling out of relief

"Oh come the fuck on" Zero said in a snappy manner, being as bored of Rosalina's shit as he could be

"Well Im sorry Zero but you and I both know excitement gets my big booty a little fartsy now and then!" Rosalina said with a cute giggle "But NOPE! WRONG!"

"Okay then tell me just what the hell's up already" Zero said with a sigh

"THE AUTHOR ZERO!" Rosalina exclaimed, pulling an Iphone out of her swimsuit and showing the screen to Zero "THEY MADE A TUMBLR BLOG!"

"What the...? They made a tumblr blog? Not something else? Like updating all the old-ass fanfics for a change? Hell, we both know nobody even reads this garbage fire!" Zero replied in his usual manner

"C'MON ZERO, WE'LL GET TO SEE ILLUSTRATIONS OF OUR MISADVENTURES AND STUFF! OOHH IM SO EXCITED!" Rosalina cheered as her stomach churned out more ominous noises, her farts growing louder and wetter

"O-okay Rosa, time to get up now a-alright!?" Zero panicked as Rosalina's churning tummy and constant farting began to make nearby Piantas and tourists stare in a mixture of fright, arousal and shock

"I CANT HELP IT ZERO IM SO EXCITED I COULD JUST!"

 _Rosalina was unable to ever finish her sentence as a grand explosion of gas erupted from her behind, a loud, long fart as all of Isle Delfino was consumed by a mushroom-cloud like explosion of yellow gas, the inhabitants of each island subjected to the horrible stink of Rosalina's destructive farts- yet the person who recieved the worst of it was none other than Zero, who was under Rosalina at the time of the blast, and was therefore subjected to the absolute worst of the gassy princesses ass-blast_

 _such a calamity had never been seen before on Isle Delfino. Even the great pollution caused by the nefarious Shadow Mario pales in comparison._

 _In all honesty, yup! There you got it folks! I've got a tumblr blog for all you out there to enjoy! Fair warning though- its all fetish content. Farts and big butts and poop and the like. If thats not your cup of tea then just keep scrolling buddy. If you are one of the brave warriors who'll choose to continue, more information to the tumblr's included in MY PROFILE!_


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, I'm convinced we're _never_ getting off these islands at this rate..." Zero said glumly, sitting underneath a palm tree outside Isle Delfino's Pinna Park, it being a bright sunny day as the vanilla ice cream in his hand was long-since melted "*sigh*, at least you seem to be having fun, huh Rosa?"

Zero was met with no response, turning his head in surprise to see he was sitting next to a random Pianta, jumping up in fear

"R-rosalina!? Oh fuck me, gods I can't lay my eyes off her for one second, she better not be getting into any trouble..." Zero panicked

 _meanwhile..._

"I reeally should've gone to the little girl's room before hopping on this thing!" Rosalina cried as she was riding the pirate ship attraction within the park, screaming wildly as the ride went upside down, the gassy princess being the only one to fear the ride as the group of visitors around her all cheered with glee

Without a moments thought, a loud fart abruptly slipped out of Rosalina's big, round rear, blanketing the entire ride in a smelly cloud as the force of the ass-blast damaged the ship's swing, causing the entire ride to collapse into the shallow pool below in a comical explosion. Various customers of the park screaming and running around wildly, attempting to escape from the spreading odor of Rosalina's fart

"THERE YOU ARE!" Zero shouted, teleporting in front of the shallow pool full of debris and scared customers, summoning a gust of wind as Rosalina's massive fart cloud was blown away "So, think you wouldn't have gone breaking more public property if you went to the bathroom like I _suggested?_ " He added sarcastically

The many Piantas that fell victim to the princess' antics all stopped panicking and turned angrily to Rosalina, who sat in the middle of the debris filled pool, her hair wet as she clenched her fists, making an awkward face, completely silent

"Hhhnng~!" Rosalina grunted, blushing as her fat butt churned out a couple bubbly farts under the water, followed by a small moment of silence, the princess then sighing of relief, staying squatted in the water as she briefly adjusted the rear of her swimsuit, Rosalina then happily standing up with bent knees, letting out one last toot above the water, her finger holding the rear of her suit to the side as her cute little anus was on display for all of the onlookers to see, before slinking her suit back into place, giving her butt a satisfied wiggle "Yep! But I'm all better now!" Rosalina giggled cutely

"Whatever, lets just get out of here before the cops arrive... _again."_ Zero groaned, grabbing Rosalina by the wrist as he levitated out of the park, the gassy princess happily skipping along

The many piantas and other customers of the park stood in and around the pool in a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and arousal at what just transpired, before the Isle Delfino police arrived, trudging their way through the shallow pool filled with tourists

"Alright alright, what the heck was all this about? That blonde girl over there?" One of the officers commented sarcastically, making their way over to the same spot of the pool where Rosalina sat for an odd moment, the many other Piantas staring down to the officers feet in silent shock "What!? What's down there'd she leave a bomb here or somethi- **_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WOMAN!_** "

The officer exclaimed in surprise and disbelief, jumping back a step in the pool as they looked down in the shallow water, Rosalina having dropped a few 'bombs' of her own in the water moments ago


End file.
